


Homecoming

by kitausuret



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Scene, Death, Death from Old Age, Eddie and the Symbiote are Old and Soft, Klyntar, Love, Multi, Past Character Death, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Eddie Brock has lived for two centuries. He and the Venom Symbiote left someone behind when they fulfilled their promise to go out and live, but now the time has come to be reunited with the one they loved.(Prompt fill for a couple friends on Tumblr:"Your eyes are red... have you been crying?")





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoiler1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/gifts), [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/gifts).



> For my friends Ama and Spoiler, who both requested the same prompt for the same pairing. This piece loosely references what was established in Cates' earlier issues of _Venom_ , at least with regards to a symbiote being able to absorb its host's essence (as in the case of Rex Strickland and his faithful partner). Descriptions of Klyntar more closely mirror the way it was illustrated in _Guardians of the Galaxy_ #23. 
> 
> This does follow the death of a character who died in canon, but I don't go into it. Just know that it didn't happen the same way or the same time as in canon.

They stood at the edge of the moving, living sea. It rolled over itself in waves, ebony interspersed with bursts of color. A thousand; a million minds. His bones ached as he sat but after 200 years, Eddie found it rather impressive he could walk at all. But 200 years was a long time, and a great many losses, and so it seemed appropriate that this would be his final resting place. In death, he would not be alone.

_ “You are not alone. You will never  _ be _ alone.” _

He shivered, not from the chill of the impending end, but from the rush of affection and love that never ceased to amaze him. The last century-and-a-half had been good. They had lived peacefully after they had been worn down from decades of trying to protect others. They had passed on the mantle. They had taken to the stars eventually, taking in the vastness of space; the thousands of people and cultures there were to learn from. 

Had they been heroes? Maybe, maybe not. To this day Eddie still didn’t see himself as drawn to the title. But for all the things they had seen and done, that whole time, it had seemed as though a piece of them was… missing. 

They felt that piece, but it was not with them.  _ He  _ was not with them, except in that small way that all within the Hive were. But they had loved him, and they had missed him, but he made them promise they would go on living. 

He promised that he would be here when they had lived all they could.

Eddie swallowed back tears and lifted his eyes to the alien sky. His beloved companion crept out of his skin and largely took its own shape before him. It took his face in its claws and pressed its forehead against his own. 

_ “We are home. Our other yet awaits.” _

Tears spilled from his eyes but he still smiled. “Our  _ other _ … The word has changed so much over the years for us, hasn’t it?” He drew the symbiote’s face closer and kissed it. 

It pulled back after a minute to gaze at him. It brushed the white strands of hair away from his face and he could feel its uncertainty. “We could go on,” it said aloud, as if needing to emphasize the point. “If you are not ready, I could continue to sustain you.”

“No, love. We have been apart from him, and I know your heart aches as my own does.” 

It hummed in understanding, and keeping but a strand connected to Eddie, it lost its solid form and disappeared into the dark sea. He leaned back against a rock with a sigh and closed his eyes. Was he cheating death, going out like this? If so, what did that mean of the day they had rushed a dying Flash Thompson here? The Klyntar hadn’t been able to do anything for him, only absorb all that he was into their own consciousness, but he wasn’t  _ gone _ . 

After some time, a shape emerged from the sea. It solidified into the familiar look of an armored being, with white palms and feet, and it felt like a space in his soul had just been filled. It shifted again, changing color and form, and though he knew it wasn’t really Flash Thompson, the being before him still held everything that had been the man they’d fallen in love with. When Flash smiled, Eddie thought he would break down again. 

“Hey, handsome.” 

He scoffed despite himself. “I’ve seen my reflection the last decade.”

“Well…” Flash came and sat beside him, resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “It gets lonely, being surrounded by a million symbiotes when the two beings you care about most in the universe are gone.” He took Eddie’s hand. “V tells me that you were good together, though. I’m glad you had each other.” 

He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Instead he just pulled them closer. 

“Eddie, hey, are you okay?” Flash’s smile faded. “Your eyes are red… were you crying?” 

He clenched his jaw and glanced away. “I can’t… you don’t know… we missed you so much.”

“I do know. But are you ready?”

Eddie nodded. Flash leaned forward to kiss him before shifting them around to lay Eddie down on his back. All at once, they came over him, wrapping around his limbs in a lover’s embrace, and he felt like he was being pulled apart in the most incredible fashion. He could sense his very body disintegrating, excess bone and skin and organs absorbed into their symbiote, but it didn’t hurt. In fact… it was the most peaceful sensation he had ever experienced. 

The symbiote pulled away all that he was, his mind and his very soul, into its body, and he could feel both it and his human lover embracing him. 

After all this time, they were together again, the way they had always meant to be. 

Maybe death was not the end. Maybe it was just a new beginning. 


End file.
